Everything Was Perfect
by TeamPotterForLife
Summary: She wanted me to go... but I just couldn't leave. Why didn't I leave? You might ask. Becuase she needed me to stay. It was the best decision of my life. I'll never leave her. Becuase she needs me, and I need her.


_A/N: I recently watched both seasons of 13 Reasons Why, and I have to admit that it's an incredible series. I recently found out that Season 3 is apparently in the making already. Either way, I can't stop thinking about the show and its ending. I decided to explore the story a little bit and create an ending which I would love for these characters. If you have not watched this series before, stop reading now!  
_

 _In this brief one-shot, I will be exploring the past events of Episode 11 in which Clay and Hannah share their first kiss. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Everything Was Perfect._**

"Oh my god… your name is Clay." Hannah added.

"Yes," I confirmed, already aware of where this is going to go. She burst out laughing, as she placed Jessica's stone back down. "It is, and I've heard all the jokes."

"Really? Like all the jokes in the universe, ever?" She asked, trying to stop giggling.

"All of them." I shook my head, hoping she wouldn't start naming some.

"That's impressive." She mused and turned her eyes back to the collection of little stones. "I like the name Clay."

I simply shrugged as she looked back at me, "I like the name Hannah."

Her smile started to disappear as she stared into my eyes. My heart started to beat faster and something surfed its way into my veins. It felt like raw adrenaline. All of a sudden, it wasn't me controlling my body anymore. My muscles acted on their own command as I leaned forward towards her.

I pressed my lips against hers. They were so soft, so tender. I felt heat across my entire body, especially on my face. Her lips captured mine as we both drifted through space. After a brief moment, I leaned back slightly. I wanted to see her face. I needed to know what she was feeling.

We both looked at each other for a quick second, just trying to find the same common ground. I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her again. I was nervous. I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest any second.

She neared a bit closer, and so did I. Our lips met again, it was just as amazing as last time. But I no longer hesitated. I never wanted to pull away again. Her hand drifted onto my neck as she kissed me back, making the kisses more firm and tense. I couldn't help but wonder at what it meant. Was it desperation? I'd never know.

I shifted next to her, trying my best to not break the kiss as I placed my hand over her shoulder. She took hold of me again and our lips continued to worship each other.

My eyes were closed, but I started seeing things. I could see me… and Hannah. We were walking through the school hallway. Everyone was there. They were all staring – no, admiring us! My hand was in hers as we passed everyone. They were looking at us but we weren't looking at them. Just at each other.

We were laughing about something, but I'd never know what. I didn't care. I put my arm around her as we braved through the hallway. Not a single care about the eyes which studied us.

Then I was back. Her hands were trailing across my back. She broke away for a second and took off her jacket. I didn't know when it happened, but my shirt was already unbuttoned. I looked back at her. There was still uncertainty in her eyes. She looked weary and unsure.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"More than okay." She smiled.

I smiled back and took off my shirt. Her hands were on me again as our lips fought the endless battle. I didn't know when this happened either, but I found myself on Jessica's bed. She was right underneath me, kissing me with more recognition than before.

Just like before, my entire body was working by itself. I didn't even know where my mind was at that moment. My hands navigated over her body, she felt so fragile and delicate.

She stopped kissing me at one point. Maybe it was to take a breath. I didn't care. There were so many other places for me kiss. I decided to start with her neck. My kisses were trailing over her. Her hands slowed down and her hold became weaker, although my hands were everywhere. I decided to carry on. My hand was making its way across her leg and onto her back as I continued to kiss her neck. I didn't know when exactly it happened, but my hands must've gone somewhere she didn't want them to go.

"Stop it!" She called out, trying to push me away.

At first, I was shocked, but I pulled away slightly, just enough to see her face.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, still trying to analyse what just took place.

"No! Just stop, okay?" She answered, pushing herself away from my hold.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. There was panic in my voice, I don't know if it was intentional, but it scared me even more.

"Just don't!" She called as she sat up and turned away from me.

I had no idea what was going on. I was having the time of my life just seconds ago. What the hell did I do? I was trying to think back to moments ago. Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?

"What happened? I thought I was okay?" I was standing now. She was refusing to look at me. I didn't know what else I could say, so I decided that the best thing to do would be to apologise.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry." I reached out to touch her. Then she turned back to me. She looked hurt and scared.

"Just leave me alone." She answered. "Leave me alone, Clay… you should just go."

I was lost. I had no idea what was going on. I was trying so hard to remember everything. I wanted to know what it was that made her react like that. I picked up my shirt and started doing my buttons.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't want you here, get out." She answered again. Her voice was vicious. Almost threatening.

"Hannah…"

She turned back one last time, losing her temper. "Get the fuck out!"

Her words shocked me even more than the last time. She looked angry now. I turned towards the door. But then I froze. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay. I had to stay. Something inside me locked my legs and I couldn't walk anymore. I turned back to her, refusing to believe in the things she was saying.

"Okay. I'll go. But tell me what's going on. Tell me what's wrong." I pressed.

She turned her gaze away from me. The anger in her was gone and it was replaced with misery. "You don't want to be with me, Clay."

"But I do!" I protested and leaned forward slightly, "I really do."

"You know what people will say?" she asked.

"No, and I don't care," I answered simply.

"Because it's easy for you, right? Because you're not the class slut." She snapped back.

"Don't say that."

"Everybody says it." She told me.

"But I don't."

"Really? And when you saw that picture of me?" She asked.

"I'd never say or think that about you, Hannah," I answered. "Okay, I was angry for a minute, I'll admit that. But it's because I was jealous… of Justin. I was angry that you wanted him and not me. I'm sorry, Hannah."

She stopped crying and turned back to look at me.

"Look Hannah… I… I love you." My heart was thundering in my chest again.

She looked shocked at first. Then it turned to confusion.

"W-what?"

I didn't know if I had the courage to say it again. But I did. I took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"I love you, Hannah."

Her confusion faded. Her face was unreadable. She stood up and came close to me. She extended her arms and I stepped forward into her hug. We stood there, hugged for what felt like hours.

"I lov-

Her voice had cut off when the door opened.

Justin and Jessica came in, they were still making out. Jessica looked drunk. Very drunk.

"Why does everyone think this is some sort of public make out space?" Justin asked, irritated between kisses.

"Could you give us some privacy, guys?" Jessica asked, laughing.

Hannah smiled back at me, I took her hand and led her out of the room. We carried through the hallway and down the stairs where we met Bryce. He was the last person I wanted to meet.

"Woah. Good catch, Jensen." Bryce snickered as he stopped to let us down the stairs.

Hannah's hold tightened on my arm as I led her past him. But of course, he called after us.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Leaving already? The party has barely started!"

"We got bored so we're taking a walk," I answered, refusing to stop walking.

Bryce was following us out. "Hey, are you gonna stop by the shop? We're starting to get low on supplies. These drunks have consumed everything." He laughed.

We were outside now and I had no idea how to shake him off. Then Jeff appeared out of nowhere.

"I was about to head to the store actually." He informed Bryce.

"Ahh, sweet man. I'm coming with you. Your taste in alcohol is not the best, no offence." Bryce laughed and made his way to Jeff's car.

"Wait, you're going to drive?" I asked Jeff. He was out of his mind.

"Don't worry, Clay. It's just coke." He pointed at his red cup. "I had two beers like two hours ago. We'll be good, I promise" He took a glance at Hannah and gave me a wink.

I turned back to Hannah. "Wanna go for a walk?"

She nodded as we started walking down the road. It was quiet now, away from the party. Luckily it stopped raining too.

"Oh yeah… you were about to say something, right?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, I was…"

We walked for a couple more seconds when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Helmet."

Her words made me smile like an idiot. I couldn't hide my teeth for the next couple of minutes.

There was a lot to talk about. But we would figure it out. Afterall, I was with the person I wanted to be with. She was perfect and we'd fix anything that had to be fixed. Everything was perfect.


End file.
